Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Pyrus communis. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98P448-2xe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of pear tree named xe2x80x98P448-2xe2x80x99. My new tree resulted from a planned hybridization program and is a selection from crossing US386 (unpatented pear tree), as the seed parent and NJ 3 (unpatented pear tree released as xe2x80x98Starxe2x80x99 in 1968) as the pollen parent. The resulting tree was selected when growing in a cultivated area in Vincennes, Ind.
The xe2x80x98P448-2xe2x80x99 variety is distinguished from other pear varieties due to the following unique combination of characteristics: high fruit productivity; consistent large fruit size; fruit which is juicy and has a pleasant flavor, even when crisp; fruit which ripens on the tree; and fruit which ripens early, observed to ripen in some years during the second week of August when grown in Vincennes, Ind.; and tolerance to fireblight.
NJ 3: Fruit size is above medium, pyriform, skin light green, flesh white, juicy, fine-grained but not buttery, quality good but internal breakdown observed in some seasons, ripens early (mid-August). Low resistance to fireblight.
US 386: Fruit size is medium, pyriform to ovate-pyriform, flesh creamy white to white, moderately juicy, moderately gritty, sweet to acidic but only fair quality, no aroma, none to light core breakdown, ripens early; (mid-August). Substantial resistance to fireblight.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding and grafting onto Bartlett pear seedling (unpatented) rootstock shows that the foregoing characteristics come true to form, are firmly fixed and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. Asexual propagation of xe2x80x98P448-2xe2x80x99 was carried out at Purdue University, West Lafayette, Ind. and in New Salisbury, Ind.
The original tree and progeny have been observed growing in Vincennes, Ind. Certain characteristics of this variety, such as growth and color, may change with changing environmental conditions (e.g., light, temperature, moisture, nutrient availability, or other factors). Color descriptions and other terminology are used in accordance with their ordinary dictionary descriptions, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. Color designations are made with reference to The Royal Horticultural Society (R.H.S.) Colour Chart.